Melhores Amigos
by PK-chan
Summary: ambientada no tempo atual. Kagome e Inuyasha são melhores amigos...Kagome começa a gostar de Inuyasha...Mas quando o hanyou se dá conta que o sentimento é reciproco e resolve se declarar, Kagome já partiu para outra. XD Tenham piedade sim?
1. Chapter 1

ambientada no tempo atual

**PRIMEIRO CAPITULO - **_**Se conhecendo.**_

Kagome estava conversando com uns amigos seus pela internet quando uma pessoa que ela nem lembrava de ter em sua lista vem falar com ela:  
**Inuyasha:**_Olá olá... que mal eu pergunte, mas você é amiga do menino que está na foto com você?_  
**Kagome:**_ Pra falar a verdade, sou sim... É o Miroku... por que? Você o conhece?i/  
_Escreveu espantada._  
_**Inuyasha:**

Na porta do prédio de Sango estavam sentadas as garotas...  
Kagome e Sango esperando os garotos...

Quando chegam, Kagome sente um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha.  
Mas levanta e vai comprimentar Miroku, que era seu amigo, e Inuyasha.  
O clima fica estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo todos se divertem muito.

E iam vivendo os dias...  
A amizade crescendo, o carinho crescendo...

Um dia enquanto conversavam resolvem fazer uma aposta...

**Kagome:**_Inu, você toca violão nee?_  
**Inuyasha:**_Sim sim, por que?_  
**Kagome:**_Quer fazer uma aposta sorriso maroto_  
**Inuyasha:**_Logico, eu não sou de fugir de apostas... . _  
**Kagome:**_Te desfio a tirar o tema de..._

E a aposta foi feita, o tempo estipulado. tudo em seus conformes...  
3 semanas, em apenas 3 semanas eles se encontrariam para tirar a aposta.

Mas... como o destino não era a favor dos dois, coisas sempre aconteciam a impediam os dois de tirarem a aposta.

Com o bom humor que reinava na amizade dos dois até aquele momento, eles chegaram a apelidar a aposta de "aposta maldita" de tanto tempo que ela rolava sem poder ser definida...

E o tempo ia passando e de vez em quando eles se viam... até que um dia, depois de deixar o programa de mensagens estantaneas aberto durante a noite, kagome viu um recado de Miroku

**Miroku:**_ Quando você irá ficar realmente com o "i"? XDD _

Kagome gela, como ele saberia de seus sentimentos...  
E petrifica mais ainda em pensar que poderiam haver sentimentos...

mas não tinha problema, nesse final de semana que estava para chegar, ela iria tirar a aposta com Inuyasha...

Mas um pensamento brota em sua mente,  
"_Nós não estipulamos o premio... e se..."_

--- Fim do 1° Capitulo ---


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO** - _Amizade._

Aquele pensamento tomou residencia na mente da Kagome durante o resto da semana...  
Ela começou a se desesperar quando notou que já era sexta...

_"Um dia... apenas um dia... "_

Decidiu recorrer a única pessoa capaz de entender toda sua situação... Sango.

Foi até a sala...  
Ao ver que seu irmão menor estava quase chegando ao telefone antes dela, Kagome correu e se jogou no sofá ao lado do telefone, dando um susto em seu irmão e quase derrubandoo no chão...

Lenta e receosamente vai discando cada numero do celular de Sango...

**Kagome: **_Sango?_  
**Sango:**_ Kagome? Aconteceu algo? Sua voz tá tão estranha..._  
**Kagome: **_E..eu preciso falar com você..._  
**Sango: **_É urgente?_  
**Kagome: **_Pra falar a verdade sim... Você vai tá ocupada hoje de noite?_  
**Sango: **_Hmm... Não não... vem pra cá?_  
**Kagome: **_Pode ser... que horas?_  
**Sango: **_Agora?_  
**Kagome: **_Tá.. to indo.. beijinhu_  
**Sango: **_Beijo_

Kagome sai apressada de casa, com a cabeça nas nuvens...  
Vai caminhando em direção ao metro em passos rapidos, chega a estação, pega um dos bilhetes que normalmente ela tinha em sua carteira e vai em direção a estação que sua amiga morava...

Sango abraça Kagome e a leva para seu quarto...  
As duas sentam na cama e começam a conversar...

**Sango: **_Tá.. me conta o que aconteceu agora?_  
**Kagome: **_Ahh... sabe o Inu?_ cara de criança que fez algo errado  
**Sango: **_Ai... sei..._  
**Kagome: **_Então... é que.. é que... eu realmente não sei o que eu sinto por ele..._  
**Sango: **_COmo assim?!_ congela  
**Kagome: **_Ahh... é que... como você sabe... a gente é melhor amigo né?_  
**Sango: **_Sim sim... continue._  
**Kagome: **_Mas... as vezes eu queria que fosse algo mais..._

E a conversa continua nesse rumo...

Sango convence Kagome a deixar as coisas acontecerem aos poucos, e não se preocupar com o resultado da aposta. Ela realmente achava que nada aconteceria. 

Sabado, um dia ensolarado...  
o sol entrava pela janela e atingia em cheio o rosto delicado de Kagome...  
O relogio começava a apitar, era hora de se levantar...

Kagome, delicada como um elefante, taca o relogio na parede, fazendo-o parar de tocar...  
Levanta lentamente de sua cama e vai caminhando com os olhos semi-cerrados até o banheiro...  
Liga o chuveiro e deixa a água quente cair sobre seu corpo...

Alguns minutos depois ela estava escolhendo uma roupa para ir se encontrar com seus amigos...

_"Eu tenho que estar muito bonita hoje... pera... por que eu tenho que tá bonita hoje?"_

Chegando a casa de Miroku, encontra Sango e Inuyasha...

As meninas se abraçam durante longo tempo, Inuyasha dá um sorriso meio sem-graça e a comprimenta...  
Ele a senta ao seu lado e começa a tocar a musica da aposta...

**Inuyasha: **_Era esta?_ sorrindo como quem sabe que ganhou  
**Kagome: **_Sim sim..._ perdida entre as notas  
**Inuyasha: **_Falei que ia ganhar.. Nunca perco uma aposta_  
**Kagome: **_Bom... sabe já o premio que vai pedir?_ diz corando  
**Inuyasha: **_Ahhn... er... Não_ desvia o olhar

Miroku e Sango rindo muito com a cena, convidam os dois a irem passear...  
Ao que os dois aceitam, Sango liga para Rin e a convida para juntar-se ao grupo. 

Iam andando, Kagome ao lado de Inuyasha, os dois conversando animadamente sobre assuntos triviais...

**Rin: **_EI!!! Povo!!!_

Ao que todos olham, veem Rin correndo para alcança-los...

**Rin:**_ Opa.. Desculpa o atraso... Já tavam indo embora sem mim?_ chorosa

Todos falam que sim, mas começam a brincar coma menina e logo retomam o caminho.  
Os pensamentos de Kagome sobre Inuyasha... o assunto da aposta... tudo estava sendo lentamente deixado de lado a cada passo que o grupo dava

Dias se passaram...  
Os dois começavam a se encontrar cada vez mais... a se falar cada vez com mais frequencia...  
REALMENTE eram amigos...  
melhores amigos...

Kagome decidiu que os sentimentos que antes ela achava que poderiam significar algo, eram somente carinho de amigo, e não passaria disso.

_"E nunca vai passar disso"_  
suspira


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCEIRO CAPITULO** – _Um novo recomeço._

Aquela noite havia sido horrivel...  
Ela não conseguia dormir... De meia em meia hora ela acordava, era como se algo de muito ruim estivesse acontecendo dentro dela...

Ela se obrigava a dormir, naquele dia ela teria que sair com Rin para um show qualquer... Havia prometido... não poderia voltar atras agora...

"_As vezes vai ser até bom eu sair hoje apenas com ela... Talvez eu consiga encontrar alguem que me faça esquecer... COMO??? esquecer o que? não tenho A-B-S-O-L-U-T-A-M-E-N-T-E nada para esquecer..._"   
E terminando esse pensamento enfia a cabeça no travesseiro...  
Vendo que não conseguiria dormir tão facilmente, Kagome levanta, vai até o banheiro, e lava o rosto, abre o armario de remedios e toma um calmante de sua mãe...  
Isso provavelmente faria ela dormir por um longo tempo...

**Sra. Higurashi:**_Filha, acorda... São quase três horas..._

E começa a chacoalhar kagome na cama...

**Kagome:**_braurbruajmarbubua_  
tradução: algum murmurio...

**Sra. Higurashi:**_Acorda vai... tá muito folgada..._  
**Kagome:**_Tá... já to indo..._

Conforme sua mãe saiu de seu quarto, Kagome senta na cama... Se espreguiça e começa a andar lentamente e tropeçando em tudo que há pela frente no caminho até o banheiro...

Banho tomado... Kagome se sente revigorada...

"_Hmmmm... hoje o dia vai ser melhor... to sentindo isso..._"

E sorri sozinha... 

telefone toca

Kagome corre para atender...

**Kagome**:_Alo?_  
**Rin:**_Hey!!! __Esteja pronta as 9,00... Não se atrase... _  
**Kagome:**_Ahh... oi... Pode deixar... juro que não me atraso dessa vez..._ diz sorrindo  
**Rin:**_Ok ok... Te amo,... beijoo _  
**Kagome:**_Beijo..._

buzina de um carro

Era o pai de Rin na porta com ela no banco do passageiro...

Kagome se despede de todos e sai correndo...

Chega no carro... Comprimenta as pessoas e logo eles seguem viagem...

**Menina:**_Olá... desculpa.. mas meu amigo não para de te olhar e falar de você.. Será que você não poderia falar uns minutinhos com ele?_ diz uma garota qualquer a Kagome  
**Kagome:**_Ahnn... Acho que tudo bem..._ sem graça

**Kouga:**_Prazer... Me chamo Kouga_  
**Kagome:**_Kagome..._ sorri

Conversa vai... conversa vem...  
NO final da noite ela resolveu dar uma chance a ele...

"_O que tem de mal? Eu nunca vou ter nada com o Inu mesmo... Por que não tentar com esse moço tão atencioso?_"

**Rin:**_Menina... Você não viu a Kagome esse sabado..._ Rin diz rindo off: tão estranho dizer isso  
**Sango:**_Huuummmm... Conte-me..._ Sango  
**Kagome:**Kagome vermelha

Rin conta da noite de Kagome com Kouga...  
As meninas acabam se animando com a ideia da menina ter um novo caminho para esquecer Inuyasha...

Pelo menos era o que Sango estava pensando  
Ela sempre se importou muito com kagome 

O aniversario de Sango estava chegando...  
KAgome estava atarefada ajudando a amiga...

Faziam 4 semanas que estava com Kouga... tudo estava indo bem...  
Ela começava a sentir carinho por ele...

"_O problema, é apenas carinho..._"  
Pensava Sango desanimada...

**Kagome:**_Sango..._  
**Sango:**_Hmmm..._  
**Kagome:**_Você acha que o Kouga vai querer ir no seu aniversario?_  
**Sango:**_Não sei.. eu convidei... mas acho que vai sim... Ele gosta muito de você ppara te deixar ir sozinha..._

As duas começaram a rir muito...  
Mas no fundo os pensamentos de Kagome não eram tão felizes...  
"_realmente... ele gosta muito de mim... muito mais do que eu dele..._"v desanimada

--- Fim do 3° Capitulo ---


End file.
